I Know You
by DannyFan66
Summary: One Shot I was inspired by kateandharvey's story "Not Us". She graciously gave me permission to use the idea I got from her COH challenge. Thanks KNH! Niles/CC and M/F...let me know what you think! - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I felt inspired by **kateandharvey**'s story 'Not Us'. The COH challenge game. She graciously gave me permission to use the idea of the game in this story creation. Let me know what you think – D Niles/CC -n- M/F One Shot

**I Know You**

"I won't do it, Sir. I won't make a fool of myself in front of all those people." Niles stood at Max's desk.

Max had to get him to agree. "What's the matter, Niles? Don't you think you can beat me?"

"Oh, Sir. I don't think I can beat you…I know I can beat you." Niles answered flatly.

Max narrowed his eyes. "It's a partner game, Niles. Do you have anyone to partner in a game with you?"

"You name any partner you want and I'll still wipe the floor with you…Sir." Niles didn't relent.

Max stood and leaned forward on his desk. "You seem pretty confident, Old man. I haven't even told you the game yet."

"Doesn't matter. Give me a partner and I'll just show up. Surprise me if you like." Niles smirked.

Max nodded. "Alright, Niles. Let's make it a little more interesting, shall we? If you win, I'll double your salary for a year. When I win, you'll work a year for free."

"Done." Niles extended his hand for Max to shake.

Max grinned. "The game is called 'I Know You', do you remember it from when we were boys?" Niles nodded. "Good. I'm partnering with Fran and you'll partner with CC. Good luck, Niles." Max smirked as Niles moved slowly out of the office.

"Wow, Max just seriously trapped Niles. He partnered him with you thinking you'd lose on purpose so Niles would have to work for free." Fran clicked off the intercom.

CC grinned. "Yeah…I know." CC tossed out her most evil laugh.

"I'm gonna have to talk to him. That's just not like Max at all." Fran made her way into the office and CC clicked the intercom back to the on position.

"…don't worry, Fran. I would never make Niles work for nothing." CC smiled lightly at Max's confession knowing now she could lose the game and terrify Niles into thinking he'd have to work for free, knowing that he wouldn't.

"I just don't see what you're up to, then?" Fran's voice whined through the intercom.

Max's laugh rang out before the words followed more quietly. "There is no way Niles and CC can win this against us, we're a couple. I don't even care that much about the other teams. But I want to crush them. I'm tired of them thinking I'm just a pretty face." CC's face got rather red and Max's confession to Fran.

"Is there some sort of prize involved with this charity event?" Fran asked.

"Yes, it's a big one. The winning couple gets an all expense paid vacation to a villa in Greece, and five thousand Euro to spend on the trip." Max explained.

Fran looked shocked. "I thought this event was for charity. How can the guild afford that kind of a prize?"

Each couple entering has to put up twenty-five thousand dollars to enter, I'll pay for us and Niles and CC since we'll all be 'team Sheffield'. Not to mention the raffles and other silent auction items. This year the guild managed to get several large companies to contribute either funds or parts of the big prize. I think it will be a spectacular trip…don't you?"

The night of the charity show arrived and Max just wouldn't stop gloating that Niles and CC didn't stand a chance against him and Fran. The 'MC' thought he'd explain to the sold out house the rules of the game.

"Welcome everyone to the Broadway Theatre Guild's first annual charity game show and auction. Tonight we've got Team Sheffield with two couples, Niles and CC and Max and Fran. On the other side we've got team Newman with two couples, Hal and Lois and Kate and Harvey. First we want to thank our two teams for putting themselves in the spotlight tonight for charity."

There was soft applause for the couples as each was announced and when they took their place on the set which Fran just had to mention. "Max…" Fran whispered as they took their places. "This looks like the sat from 'The Newlywed Game'."

Alex started to explain the rules to the 'couples' and to the audience. "The game will consist of two rounds. In the first round the men will answer three, five point questions and the ladies will have to guess what her partner said. In round two it will be the reverse, the ladies will answer three ten point question and one twenty five point bonus question. Should there be a tie there will be a tie breaker question." Alex smirked at his 'players' and could read that none seem all too comfortable with the potential for embarrassment.

"Niles…" CC whispered. "I will not lose this on purpose. I just wanted you to know that. Max seems to think we don't stand a chance against him and Nanny Fine, just because they're engaged."

Niles smiled at CC. "Very well, Miss Babcock, we'll answer the best we can." Niles looked at the other couples. "I don't know Hal and Lois, but I can tell you for sure that Kate and Harvey are no more a real couple that we are. And what's the likely hood they've known each other for more than twenty years?"

"Ok, Butler Boy…we're agreed. We wipe the floor with them and decide what to do with the prize after the dust settles." CC extended her hand.

Niles takes it. "Deal."

"I'd like to introduce out celebrity judges…" Alex turned to the panel of three famous Broadway faces. "We've got Nathan Lane, Debra Monk and David Hyde Pierce." There was polite applause for the judges and Alex continued. "Alright, we've sequestered the ladies so they won't hear what the men answer to these three five point questions. We'll start with the gentleman from couple number 1, Maxwell Sheffield." The audience clapped softly. "How nice. Ok, Max, how would your partner Fran answer this question. 'If you were trapped in a cabin in the woods…who would cook?'"

"Oh…uhm…I would think…Fran will say she'll cook." Max finally answered.

"Fran…" Alex nodded. "Hal, how would Lois answer that same question?"

Hal chuckled. "I'm guessing she'd want to live so Lois would say she'd do the cooking."

"Very good, now Niles…how would CC answer that question. If you were trapped in a cabin who would do the cooking?" Alex asked again.

"Me." Niles answered simply.

Alex was a little shocked. "Wow…really?" Niles nodded. "Ok, Niles thinks CC would say he'd do the cooking. Now, Harvey… what would Kate say?"

"I uh…I think that Kate would say she'd do the cooking." Harvey shrugged a little.

"Ok, on to the next question. Hal, how would Lois answer this question? 'What is the shortest distance from the front door of your workplace to the closest bathroom?'" Alex shook his head wondering where the guild got these questions.

Hal thought for a second. "In the front door, up the left hand corridor fifth door on the left."

"Ok…Niles how would CC answer?" Alex asked.

Niles smiled. "In the front door, through the foyer to the powder room under the stairs."

"Thank you, Niles. Harvey…how would Kate answer that question?" Alex waited.

Harvey looked sick. "Aw…geez…in the front door up the hall past the copy room turn right and four doors down on the left."

"Ok, thanks. Lastly Max, how would Fran answer that question?" Alex looked on with interest.

Max looked over at Niles and grinned then looked back at Alex. "In the front door, through the foyer to the powder room under the stairs."

Alex nodded. "Very good. Ok men this is the last of our first round questions. "How would your lady answer this question? I would rather be kissed…in the rain, in a theatre, or in the back seat. Niles…we'll start with you this time."

Niles glanced sideways at Max. "In the rain."

"Wow…you don't even need to think about that?" Alex looked at a very confident Niles.

"Trust me, Alex." Niles smiled at his host.

"Ok…Harvey how would your lady answer that question?" Alex waited. "Uh…Harvey?"

Harvey sighed. "I don't know…in a theatre."

"Thank you, Harvey. "Max…where will Fran say she'd rather be kissed, in the rain, in a theatre or in the back seat?"

Max thought for a few seconds. "Uh…I think Fran will say in the theatre…yes…in the theatre."

"Alright, Hal…that leaves you. How would Lois answer that question?" Alex waited.

Hal smirked. "Definitely in the back seat."

"Oookaay, Hal. Are the cards ready Sam?" Alex asked his assistant whose sole job it was to write the given responses on little cards to be held up at the right time. He stood and handed the men their answer cards. "Thanks Sam. Ok, men now we'll bring in the ladies and well got through the questions with them." Alex waved to the backstage 'escort' to bring in the ladies. "Keep your cards face down until it's time to reveal your answer please."

The ladies made their way back to their respective partners. "Ok," Alex began. "Ladies now let's see how well your partners know you, shall we?" The ladies nodded that they understood.

"Ok, each of these questions is worth five points. Fran, how did Max think you'd answer this question? If you were trapped in a cabin in the woods, who would cook?" Alex asked.

"Niles." Fran answered easily.

Alex frowned. "Uhm…no Fran. It's just you and Max in the cabin. Which one of the two of you would cook?"

"Ohhhh…oh…uhm…" Fran thought for a minute. "Well, I guess me. Yeah…me." Max held up his card and they received their five points.

Hal was also correct; Lois did say she'd cook. "Ok, now to CC…" Alex noticed her grin right away. "CC…you seem fairly confident…"

"Oh, Alex you have no idea." CC tossed out her sultry laugh. "Niles would do the cooking."

"Really?" Alex asked. "Why so easy to answer, CC?"

"Alex, Niles could forage in the woods for an hour and come back with nothing by a squirrel and some berries and make it taste like pheasant under glass. No question, Niles does the cooking."

"Niles, show us your card." Alex asked and Niles revealed that CC was indeed correct. They gave each other a little wink.

Harvey was dead wrong. "Well, I can burn water," Kate started. "So I'd have to say Harvey would have to do the cooking."

Alex moved on to the next question. "Ok, Lois, answer this question. 'What is the shortest distance from the front door of your workplace to the closest bathroom?'"

"Uhm…in the front door, up the right hand hallway and it's the fifth door on the right." Lois answered simply. Hal revealed the opposite directions and the two argued until they realized they technically were both right for their 'respective' rest rooms. No points.

Alex moved on to CC. "CC?"

"In the front door, through the foyer to the bathroom under the stairs." CC made that trip nearly every day.

"Correct. That moves Niles and CC into the lead with ten points but we're still every early in the game." Alex moved on now to Kate. "Kate, what is the shortest distance from the front door of your workplace to the closest bathroom?"

Kate sighed heavily. "Let's see…in the front door up the hall past the copy room…then you turn right and its four doors down on the left." Harvey held up his card and they got five points.

Alex smiled at Fran and Max. Max wore quite the gloating look, not only should Fran know this answer, she'd just heard CC give practically word for word. "Fran…it's your turn."

"In the front door, up the foyer to the bathroom under the stairs." Fran smiled and Max held up the card for another five points.

"Ok…not we'll move to the last of our five point questions. CC we'll start with you. Where did Niles say you would rather be kissed…" CC's face showed her shock just that the words Niles and kissed were put into the same sentence. Alex continued. "…in the rain, in a theatre, or in the back seat?"

"Uhm…" CC swallowed. "In the rain." CC refused to make eye contact with Niles. She couldn't blame him for missing this question, how could he possibly know the answer. Then…Niles held up the card with the correct answer.

"That's what Niles said. Five points and you move into the lead." CC's head snapped around to face him and Niles offered her a silent wink.

"Kate?" Alex asked.

"In the backseat." Kate grinned.

Alex looked at Harvey's card. "No, in the theatre."

"Oh Harvey." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Fran…what about you?" Alex looked at Fran.

"Well Alex, I'd have to say I'd rather be kissed in the backseat…hoo haa! I'm with Kate!" Fran smiled and Max grimaced as he held up his card revealing the wrong answer.

"Max said in the theatre." Alex dropped.

Alex moved on quickly gauging Fran's look. "Ok, that leaves Lois. Lois if you get this right you'll move into a tie for second place otherwise you'll be tied for last place." Alex grinned.

"The backseat…definitely the back seat." Lois answered confidently. Hal lifted his card and showed the answer.

"That's correct. Ok, now it will be the ladies turn to see how well they know their men. Men if you'll just follow Justin back stage he'll lock you away…don't worry, not forever." Alex laughed at his own joke.

With the men gone it was the ladies turn. "Alright ladies," Alex began. "This is the first of your ten point questions. We'll start this time with Lois. Lois what is your favorite meal?"

"Oh," Lois thought for a second. "I'd have to say Lasagna."

"Lasagna…" Alex repeated. "Very good. Now, CC, what's your favorite meal?"

CC smiled. "That's an easy one, Alex, mushroom risotto."

"Mushroom risotto, ok." Alex moved on. "Now Kate it's your turn."

Kate sighed a minute. "Well, Alex, I'd have to go with barbeque chicken pizza."

"Ok, now, Fran it's your turn." Alex waited.

"Ya know, Alex…I'm not sure there's only one. But I guess if I have to choose…I say brisket and potato latkes'." Fran closed her eyes at the thought.

"Very interesting ladies." Alex offered. "Now we'll move on to question two. How will your partner answer this question? My favorite thing about my lady is…" Alex looked at the ladies. "CC we'll start with you this time."

CC was panicking on the inside and hoped her face didn't give it away. "Wow…Alex, I'd be interested to know that one myself." CC attempted to buy time and make a joke. "I'd have to say my sharp tongue."

Alex saw the joke possibilities in that, but decided to let it drop. "Ok, now onto Kate."

"Geez, Alex, I think Harv will say my legs…I've caught him looking a few times." The panel laughed together.

"Ok, Fran how will Max answer that question?" Alex looked at Fran.

Fran sighed and thought for a minute… "How would Max answer that? Alex, I'm going to say my sense of humor."

Alex nodded. "That leaves you, Lois. What will Hal say is his favorite thing about you?"

"Hal will say my…" Lois wasn't sure how to proceed. "My…rear end." Lois closed her eyes and shook her head not believing she'd said it.

Alex just stood at his podium for a second. "Well, alright then; question number three. This is the last of our ten point questions. CC…what would Niles say is a better first date, a carriage ride through central park, an fancy dinner out on the town, or a ball game?

CC smiled softly and thought for a minute. "Niles would say a carriage ride through central park is the better choice for a first date."

"Ok, thanks CC. Now on to Kate. What would Harvey say?" Alex asked and smiled at Kate.

"Well, I think Harvey would say a fancy dinner out on the town…he really likes his fancy dinners." Kate laughs at some unknown inside joke.

"Very good." Alex shrugged his shoulders at the panel. "Fran…you're next."

Fran thought for a moment. "I think that Max would say a fancy dinner on the town. He likes 'fancy'."

Alex laughed. "Lois…that leaves Hal…what would Hal say is the better first date…"

"A ball game, hands down." Lois interrupted.

"Its' a ball game then." Alex smirked at Lois' certainty.

Alex looked down at the next card and made a strange face. Then he turned to the Guild President. "Is this the right question?" The woman in a long flowing black gown stepped out from the wings, quickly checked the question, and nodded that it was and gave him a few instructions before disappearing back stage again.

"Well, ok ladies, strap in, things are about to get interesting. Sam give the ladies their cards and include a blank card, and give each lady a marker as well." While Sam made the arrangements Alex took in the reaction of the panel. "Alright, ladies, do you all have a marker and a blank card?" All the ladies nodded. "Ok, I'm going to ask the question and you're going to write your answer down on the card and place it face down on the bottom of your pile." Alex looked at the ladies for questions. "Ok, ladies, here's your twenty five point bonus question. If your partner asked you to marry him right now, what would your answer be?"

The ladies all gasped. The ladies all looked at Alex with a blank stare. The ladies looked at each other in confusion. Finally the ladies…all wrote answers on their cards.

"Justin if you'll bring the gentlemen in please." Alex instructed. The guys made their way back onto the stage and to their appointed partners. "Thanks, Justin.

"Ok, men. Here's what's we're going to do. The scores right now are as follows." Alex didn't have to be a rocket scientist. The scores were electronically plastered beneath each couple. "Niles and CC in first place with fifteen points. Followed by a tie for second, between Max and Fran and Hal and Lois; each with ten points. Harvey, you and Kate have your work cut out for you, in last place with only five points." Alex smiled and Harvey rolled his eyes.

Alex turned to the audience. "Ok, who do you all think will win?" The audience called out a garbled chant of every name on the panel and Alex nodded politely. "I'll bet you're right."

"Ok, panel. Ladies get your cards ready. Men here's the first of the ten point questions." Alex looked down at the question "We'll start with Lois. Hal…what did Lois say is her favorite meal?"

"That would be lasagna, Alex. She'd eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day." Hal turned to Lois and winked as she turned the card showing he was right.

"Ok, moving on to Niles and CC." Alex readied to read the question. "Niles…"

"Mushroom risotto." Niles answered and CC lifted the card with the matching answer.

Alex looked at Niles. "Hey, Niles…let me ask the question first, Mr. Smarty Pants. " The panel, including Niles laughed.

"Ok, now on to Kate. Harvey, what did Kate say is her favorite meal?" Alex asked the man.

Harvey sat silent for a minute. "Barbeque chicken pizza."

"Wow…that's right." Alex announced when Kate turned over the card. "Ok, lastly Max, what did Fran say is her favorite meal?"

"Uhm…Lobster." Max tossed out. Niles laughed out loud.

Alex stopped Fran. "Hang on Fran, don't show your card yet. What's so funny, Niles?"

Niles stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"No…I want to know…you think you know what Fran's favorite meal is?" Alex just loved conflict and he'd seen it between Niles and Max before the show started.

"Uhm…yeah…I do." Niles answerd.

"Well?" Alex coaxed.

Niles looked at CC who smirked her approval. "Fran's favorite meal is brisket and potato latkes'."

Alex looked at Fran. "Ok, Fran turn it over." Fran's card showed Niles had the right answer.

The audience laughed and most of the panel laughed. Max…Max didn't laugh.

"Ok then, moving on to our second question. Men, how did your lady say you would finish this statement…Niles we'll start with you. My favorite thing about CC is…" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Niles turned at looked at her. "Her eyes." He answered softly.

CC frowned a bit and smiled a bit too. "No you silly…" CC said as she turned up the card showing 'my sharp tongue.'

"Well…that too." Niles grinned.

Alex laughed at their banter. "OK, Harvey, finish that same statement. My favorite thing about Kate is…"

"Uhm…" Harvey stammered. "My favorite thing about Kate is…her legs." Harvey looked away and swallowed as Kate showed he answered correctly.

"Nice job, Harv." Alex offered. "Ok, Max, it's your turn."

Max turned to face Fran. "My favorite thing about Fran is her sense of humor." Then he leaned in and whispered, "and so much more."

"That leaves Hal. Hal what's your favorite thing about Lois?" Alex asked bravely.

Hal smirked. "Her a…uh…her rear end." Lois winked and turned over the card.

"Right again, Hal." Alex smiled at him. "Ok gang, this is the last of the ten point questions." Alex looked down at his card. "Niles you'll go first. How did CC think you'd answer this question? What is the better first date, a carriage ride through central park, a fancy dinner out on the town, or a ball game?"

Niles smiled. "A carriage ride through central park." CC turned over the card showing he was right. He tossed her a wink.

"Very good, that puts you in the lead with thirty five points." Alex explained. "Harvey, what did Kate think you would say?"

Harvey looked at Kate and smiled. "I think a carriage ride in central park is the better first date."

Kate smiled and shook her head. "I thought for sure you'd say a fancy dinner."

"Ok, so that puts you at twenty five points, but not out of it yet." Alex told them. "Max, what did Fran say?"

"Well, I think a fancy dinner out on the town is a better first date." Max answered confidently.

"Oh you know it, Max!" Fran turned over the card.

Alex laughed and watched the couples getting comfortable and relaxed. The men at least were still completely unaware of what was to come. "That puts you in second place with thirty points. Ok, Hal…what did Lois think you'd say about the better first date?"

"I think the better first date would be a fancy dinner out on the town. Start out impressive, right?" Hal looked at Lois.

"You're a sweet man, Hal. But you know I'd rather have a hot dog at the stadium than a steak in the Rainbow Room." Lois showed their card.

"Ok, that puts you in last place with twenty points. But it's still anyone's game." Alex finished and took a small sip of water.

It's time for the twenty five point bonus question. Guys we did things a little differently with this last question. Only your partner, not myself or the audience knows her answer. She wrote it on the card she now holds in her lap. We asked the ladies to answer this question. If your partner asked you to marry him right now, what would your answer be?"

Alex gave the guys a moment to digest this new little bit of information before he continued. "Hal, you and Lois are in last place with twenty points. If you answer this correctly you'll pull into first place with forty five points."

"Uhm…" Hal licked his lips. "Lois would say no." Lois and Hal sighed together when she turned over the card with the correct answer.

"That puts you in first place for now." Alex smiled at their relief. "Harvey and Kate, you have twenty five points, get this right and you move into first place with fifty points. Harvey, how did Kate answer that question?"

"Kate said no." Harvey didn't bat an eye. Kate offered him a high five as she flipped her card revealing the no!

Alex laughed at their response. "Ok than. That takes us to Max and Fran with thirty points. Max if you can get this right, you'll take over first place with fifty five points."

Max grinned. "Fran said yes."

"Hoo Haa!" Fran sang out as she flipped over her card. "You bet I did!"

Alex shook his head. "Ok, that leaves Niles and CC, the leaders since our first question. Niles if you can answer this correctly, you and CC will have sixty points and will the all expense paid vacation to a villa in Greece, and five thousand Euro to spend on the trip." Alex paused before asking. "Niles…what did CC say?"

Niles smirked at Alex full of every confidence. "Alex, if I asked CC to marry me right now…she'd say…" Niles paused for dramatic effect. "No."

CC turned up her card and held it for the audience to see. They were silent. "I'm sorry, Niles. That's incorrect." Alex was in shock, but had to continue with the game no matter who awkward it was. "That makes Max and Fran our winners!" Max and Fran leapt up and hugged and CC stood up and took off back stage with Niles hot on her heels.

"CC…CC! Wait!" Niles caught up to her and grabbed her arm turning her to face him. "What the hell was that? You promised me you wouldn't throw the game. That's a dirty trick…Babcock…even for you."

CC finally looked up at him, the sadness evident even to the very angry Niles. "I didn't lie. How dare you suggest I'd lie about…" CC turned away.

"Really?" Niles was still upset thinking not only about having to work free for a year, but how Max would lord this over him for life. But now he was overwhelmed with something else and tried to speak more softly. "Prove it." Niles grabbed her arm again and turned her to face him. He searched her eyes for a sign. More than the tears he knew he was causing. More than the sadness in her body language he knew he was bringing on her. "CC Babcock, I've loved you for twenty years. I'll never stop and I refuse to even try." Niles dropped to his knee. "Will you marry me?"

CC let her tears fall as she looked down into the most loving and sincere eyes she'd ever seen. "Yes, Niles, I will. I will marry you." Niles stood up and pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry, CC. I shouldn't have yelled. I just…" Niles suddenly realized everything that had just happened. "Really?" CC nodded. "You'll really marry me?" CC nodded. "Oh God…I have to work free for a year." Niles shoulders sunk.

"Don't be ridiculous, Niles. I never intended to hold you to that. As for winning, well, I just got lucky at the end. You are the superior mind, Old man. That why I keep you and CC around anyway…so I can just look pretty." Max wrapped his arm around Fran. "Congratulations, to you both." Max and Fran left them still standing in shock.

"CC…I'm sorry, we didn't win the trip. Just imagine the honeymoon; a month at a villa in Greece." Niles sighed heavily.

"Niles…" CC locked her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her hips. "I don't like Greece at this time of the year. I'm thinking…a month at a villa in Rome."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Now that's a honeymoon."

"Just as long as I spend it with you…it's a perfect honeymoon." CC kissed him lightly.

"I love you, Niles."

"I love you, too, Babs."


End file.
